


Guys, let's start a band

by Reln



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet, Lucretia regrets things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reln/pseuds/Reln
Summary: Takako decides this cycle they're gonna do something productive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Guys, let's start a band

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this lying around for a while and my friend finally persuaded me to post it. Enjoy

Taako awakens from where he was left sprawled on the lounge in the Starblaster after last night’s festivities. He sits up and looks around him at the sleepy figures of his friends.

“Guys. We’re starting a band.” He says suddenly, with no reason or explanation.

Lup looks at him for a second. “I call lead guitarist!" she yells and jumps up quickly to high-five her brother. The rest of the crew don’t look as impressed.

“Taako,” begins Davenport carefully, “we don’t really have time to start a band. We just got here. We have to find the light of creation.”

“Well, my dudes, that leaves us one year to start this band and get out of here.” He smiles coyly, and pulls a glowing white light from his pocket.

Everyone pauses for a second. And then; “Taako. That’s a fake. You already tried that.” says Lucretia, shaking her head.

Barry and Lup share a Look. Taako has that expression on his face that tells everyone he is not backing down. Magnus sighs “Do we have a name at least?” 

Taako smiles like a hunting shark. “For sure. We’re called ‘Taako and the Takettes’, of course.” Lup smiles as if she has expected this all along, and Lucretia just shakes her head again.

“You know, one day I swear I’m going to miss your humour, Taako.” She says. “But I guess this will be an interesting experience.”

Taako smiles triumphantly and twirls his wand expertly around his fingers. “So if Lup's called lead guitar, and I’m going to assume Barry will play keyboard, who else is playing?”

Taako eventually manages to get Lucretia on bass (reluctantly) and Merle was volunteered to play drums. 

“Oh, actually, where is Merle?” Magnus asks.

Lucretia lowers her head and points over her shoulder. “He went a little heavy on the booze last night. He’s still asleep.”

Taako and Lup yell “I’ve got this!” at the exact same time, and they both run in the direction Lucretia pointed. They stand on either side of Merle and, grinning at each other, begin to cast.

Merle wakes up with a yelp and singed trousers to the sound of the twins’ laughter. He screams before lashing out sleepily at both of them, an attack they easily avoid.

They walk back out to the others, laughing, with arms draped over each others shoulders. “Did he agree?” Barry asks.

“Oh, he will.” Lup says. “He’s all _fired up_ and ready to go.” And she and Taako dissolve once more into fits of laughter.

Merle walks over, his beard half singed, holding his head. “What happened?”

Lucretia looks slightly concerned “Are you okay Merle?”

“Yep. Didn’t expect anything less if I was to wake up late on this ship. Though I do have a headache.”

“Then do some healing magic.” Magnus says. “Maybe we’ll end up with a healer that actually heals.”

Merle still looks half asleep but Taako leans on his shoulder (okay, his head) and cheerily says “So, we started a band, and you agreed to be the drummer.”

“Of course I did.” Merle says. “What’s for breakfast?”

Taako claps his hands. “Oh. I haven’t prepared anything but I should be able to whip up some omelettes in a few minutes.

Ten minutes later, five of them (minus Taako ad Lup) are gathered around the dining table as the twins prepare breakfast.

“Bon appetit, amigos.” He says, and brings out a large plate of perfectly cooked omelettes and a big pitcher of orange juice. Lup follows behind him holding a huge stack of pancakes and a salad, along with a basket of bread rolls and croissants. They lay it out together on the table as the others look on in appreciation.

“Well done, Taako and Lup.” Davenport says. “This looks delicious.”

“Naturally. Now let’s eat before the food gets cold.” And they eat. And the food, it’s absolutely delicious.

After they finish and pack everything away, Taako stands up. “And now, let’s practice for our first performance. Later, we can all go and perform for those guys we found yesterday.”

They go outside the Starblaster and Taako somehow produces instruments for everybody, although no one quite knows how he found them.

They begin, and they sound pretty good. Barry and Lup are naturally perfectly in tune with each other and Lucretia follows along very well. But just as Taako goes to sing, Merle starts playing the drums. _Terribly._

“Merle. Why didn’t you say you couldn’t play the drums?”

“Now. Don’t make any jokes about drummers please. I didn’t exactly volunteer for this job.”

“Oh, I have an idea.” And Taako runs (skips) off.

Five minutes later he’s back, with Magnus and Davenport in tow. He kicks Merle off of the drum set (quite literally) and hands him a tambourine. “Strike it on the beat.” He says.

As Taako asks which of the two remaining would like to play drums, Davenport declines, stating that ‘someone has to stay with the ship’ and ‘this isn’t exactly the mission he’s ready for.’, which leaves Magnus on the drums.

So they try to play again. Magnus, unlike his predecessor, is able to hit the drums in time, although he has a habit of hitting them just a little too loudly, but the others make it work. Taako begins to sing, his unique voice cutting through the instruments, and he is surprisingly good.

Merle gets distracted (he claims he was meditating, but everyone knows he fell asleep) and somehow ends up not starting to play until the song ends, when he gives himself an impromptu tambourine solo.

They practice all day, except before lunch when Taako makes some magnificent meat sandwiches, and by the end of the day they sound pretty good. Even Merle hits the tambourine on the beat a third of the time. Taako turns and looks at his band in satisfaction and smiles. “Okay, now we’re ready.” 

And as the sun sets, they perform for the townsfolk in front of their ship, so Davenport can hear it too (and if you look closely you can see him peering over the rail). Taako again somehow made his sudden idea work, and even gets a crowd to gather. As everyone takes their seats, Magnus whispers to Taako, “How’d you get them all to come?”

Taako replies. “Where Taako goes, everyone wants to go.” And dramatically walks to the front of the stage and waves at what appears to be a large group of his fans.

Lup leans over to Magnus “He snuck off while the meat was cooking at lunch and told everyone to come. There may also be sweets involved.”

And as night fell upon this planet that the Starblaster crew didn’t even yet know the name of, the Taakettes has their first performance. And it was marvellous, truly something to be remembered for years to come. 

They finish their repertoire, and break into an improvised song, that somehow turned into two with another accidental tambourine solo between them, and when they finished they all bow and laugh with the audience, welcomed by the sound of cheering.

Together, they all eat macaroons while staring at the moon, and Davenport comes down to share them as well. The crowd leaves, but this close family stays together under the moonlight, enjoying a calm moment.

“You know, today was fun.” Lucretia says, speaking for all of them. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah. Let’s.” Barry says, and grabs another macaroon. 

“Taako. Your macaroons are so good. I think your cooking has improved.”

“If that’s even possible. Thank you, my dude” Taako then brings out another plate of macaroons. “Lucretia, elderberry macaroon?” And she eats one, and it tastes….

And the scene goes dark. 

Lucretia wakes up in her office. It’s night and the bureau is quiet, as she had to send Angus to have a quick rest. She wakes fully and remembers. _It’s not time to nap,_ she thinks, _the boys are down in Lucas’ lab, I’ve got to be here for them!_

But she can’t help remember the taste of the macaroons, and the feeling of warmth from her friends love. And a sob escapes her lips in the white sterile silence of her office.


End file.
